TMNP/Season 1
For those who find this hard to follow please skip to ep 3. The pups are on their way home but some how land in a strange dimention that is like their own but were everything is weird and different Ep 1 wait this isn't home? Marshall found himself standing in front of the lookout with a ninja mask, and pack on his back. "Something's wrong here." He said to Skye, who was next to him, with gear like his on, just pink instead of red. "I know it's like things never changed." She said. The other PAW Patrol members nodded in agreement. Suddenly their collar badges lit up. "PAW Patrol to the lookout." Ryder's voice said over their collars. "How does Ryder know we're here?" Chase asked the others. "I dunno but i'm going to him!" Marshall took off with the others on his tail. They all ran into the elevator. Then to their surprise six more pups ran into the lookout and crashed right into them! The PAW Patrol was to stunned to see what had hit them. At the top of the lookout, 15 dizzy canines wobbled out of the elevator. "What the heck?" Ryder said when he saw two sets of the PAW patrol and Tundra and Nan, Everest surprised him too. "What's going on!?" "PAW Pat-roll rady for acton Hyder fir." A dizzy Chase said as he wobbled around the room, "Why is the room moving?" he finally faceplanted on the floor for a minute to rest. "Whoa cool theirs two of me!" Both the Marshalls said at the same time, "coool." "Not cool we're in the wrong dimension!" Skye said almost crying, "We're not home yet!" "Hmmm I bet i could make another portal if i could had one of those Kraang door things." Rocky said talking to his other self. "Maybe but where would you get one?" The other Rocky asked. Suddenly to their surprise a pink traingle appeared and two Kraang bot walked out. "Well maybe you could ask them?" "Good idea." Rocky pounced on the bots and smashed their CPUs with a few punchs. Then he dragged the broken robots into the portal before the Kraang in them could jump out. He hoped out as the portal closed with a Kraang portal opener in his mouth. "That worked out well." The Marshalls said, "Jinx!" They said this together and laughed. "I'll go work on a portal, Rocky walked to the slide, "I helped Donnie make the last one so i know how to make a new one." He slid down to his doppleganger's car, he drove over to the garage door and opened it and got to work. As Rocky worked with Ryder and his doppleganger, on the portal, the others talked in the yard. "I still can't believe that there might be even more versions of us." This world's Chase said. "I know right i thought there was only one set of us." Our Chase said. "I think it rocks." Both Marshalls said, "Jinx again!" The two silly pups laughed together. "it's kind of creepy when they talk at the same time," this world's Skye said. "I think it's kind of cute." our Skye said, smiling with hearts in her eyes. "Eew you think Marshall's cute?" "Don't you?" "No way, Chase on the other paw...." "Wait a moment. You like Chase?" "Well yeah." "Did you know that the Case from my world had a crush on me once?" "No wait do you think..." "Uh huh" This worlds Skye smiled ear to ear, then walked over to the Chases. "Hey ah Chase can we talk in private?" They walked off together. "What could of been huh?" Nan said as she sat down next to Ninja Chase. "I'd rather have found you, Nan." Chase put his front leg around her shoulder, and licked her cheek. "Love you." "Love you, too." Suddenly Ninja Rocky ran up to the gang. "We got it working come on!" They rushed in the garage together. "I took in mind that if we got into the wrong dimension the first time that their might be more worlds between us and our world," Ninja Rocky said as he picked up a small remote shaped machine, "So i made this with the help of Ryder and this world's Rocky." "Cooool!" The Paw Patrols said. "Let's get moving guys i want to get home." Rubble said. "Yeah i miss, Jake." Everest said with a sigh. Rocky hit a button and a green portal appeared. They nine friends grabbed each other's paws and jumped in. Episode two coming soon Ep 2 Still not home It's taking me forever to edit the colleb part of this story ugh I hope to have it up soon but I am still writing on the other eps so I won't get behind Part 1 Colleb with lunarnight97 Please note that his version of the pups will be called by their normal names. While mine will have Ninja at the beginning of their names to avoid confusion As the four friends leaped out of the portal Marshall's first thought was; "I hope we got it right this time..." "Marshall?" Rocky's voice said, Marshall had closed his eyes. He opened them and looked around. "Um rocky you say something?" Marshall said looking over at his Ninja suit clad friends. Rocky looked around at this new world. "No I didn't Marshall." "wow it looks just like the other world we just came from!" Nan said. "I was hoping for some thing newer oh well." Our Chase Said as he looked around at the lookout. "who are you?" The Rocky of this world said to Nan. "Ok we're not home." Nan said to her friends before answering Rocky, "I'm Nan I'm from another world." "We all are," Ninja Marshall said to him. "We're lost." "Another world?" Rocky asked them, "You sure you didn't hit your head?" "We're wearing Ninja suits," Everest said to him. "And there's another rocky right here." "Does that prove our point?" Ninja Rocky asked him. "Wait...Another me?!" This Rocky was clearly shocked to see another him. "Yup!" Ninja Rocky said. "This is weirder then getting framed for murder!" Rocky said. "Murder?!" Marshall said putting a paw of his pack where he kept his sais. "Where?!" "It was a long time ago." Rocky said to Marshall, " A pup got mad at me and framed me." "Oh great the telaporter's out of power..." Rocky muttered to himself not hearing what his doppelganger said. "Wow!" Marshall said in awe. "That's just so mixed up..." Ninja Skye said. "Hey do you have a place where I can plug this thing in?" Ninja Rocky asked his double. "Well, we can go to my pup house." Rocky said. "Great," Ninja Rocky said, "then I can tell you how all this stuff started." "So i guess we go meet the pups of this world then?" Ninja Rubble said. "Yeah." Rocky said. "I'm sure they would love to meet you." Ninja rocky walked to his doppelgangers house and looked for a outlet. "Where are they?" Ninja Marshall said. "On a mission?" "Probably at the park." Rocky said. "Marshall said he was going to see his "mother"." "Wait my mother died while she was having me." Ninja Marshall said. "He means this Marshall, silly" Ninja Skye said laughing a bit "Oh yeah i knew that!" Ninja Marshall replied "Well..." Rocky started to say, "As I know is just a relation he has with another Dalmatian who has some traumatic issues." "Oooh." Marshall said, trying to figure out what Rocky had just said. "Rocky?" A mixed breed pup who had just walked out of the lookout and came toward them said, "Are the others back?" "Huh who's that?" Ninja Skye asked Rocky. "Hi I'm a ninja," Marshall said as he made a ninja pose, "I'm a Marshall from another world!" "This is Juris," Rocky said to them, "He likes to be called Andrew though "You are a ninja?" Juris said as he looked over their suits. "Nice costume Marshall, but there is no thing as the other world. But I must admit it looks cute on you Skye." Oh boy I bet this guy likes his Skye. Ninja Skye thought as she blushed slightly under her fur. She flipped to the top of the look out with out even trying. "Believe us now?" Ninja Marshall whistled low "That's my girl..." He whispered softly "Where did you learn to do that?!" Juris said then turned toward Ninja Marshall. "Your girl?!" "Master Splinter taught us." Marshall Said ignoring the latter question. Ninja Chase and Ninja Nan looked at each other, then snuck off to the park together. The Chase of this world looked up as his ninja doppelganger walked toward him. "Is that...me?" He said. "No I'm from another world." Ninja Chase said to him. "PS your lucky I didn't sneak up on you." "And who are you?" Chase said to Nan, "I never saw you around." "I'm Nan," She replied. "I'm the Chase from my world's Girlfriend." Back at the lookout, Juris and Ninja Marshall were arguing. "....And yes in my world Skye is my girl!" Ninja Marshall said to Juris "Show me evidence!" Juris demanded. Ninja Marshall sighed with annoyance and pulled out a photo of them. Taken when they where mutants in the turtles world. "Photoshop." Juris said making Ninja Marshall sigh. "Wait I know." Ninja Marshall said as an idea hit him. "Hey Rocky come here!" Ninja Rocky and Rocky come running up. "Yes Marshall?" they said at the same time. "W-what?!" Juris was shocked to say the least. "Proof enough?" Ninja Marshall said triumphantly "No I believe this..." Juris said to him, "How would you get here?" Marshall told him about their adventures though space and time. (See Pawbusters episode 12, & Pups meet the TMNT.) Ninja Skye, who was still sitting on the top of the lookout, asked Rocky, "How's the charging coming?" "We'll be out of here in at least 5 hours." he replied. "I see..." Juris said after Marshall had finished, "You should go meet the others." "Great idea!" Marshall threw one of Mikeys smoke bombs and disappeared. He appeared behind his double. "Hello!" "Woah!" Marshall said in surprise. "Oh sorry my bad I forgot it's kinda Scary meeting another you." Ninja Marshall said. "Another prince Marshall?" A Dalmatian named Melody said. "Let me guess, lost trough universe?" "Smarter then you look." Ninja Marshall said. Ninja Skye Leaped off the lookout and landed safely Next to Juris "So you're dating the Skye of this world?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" He replied "Cause the last world we went to had me and Chase dating blech." She shook her head with disgust. "I see...Here chase always mentions a pup who was murdered. The funny thing is he never met her." She sighed sadly. "That's so sad..." Meanwhile ninja Marshall continue to talk to his other self and Melody. "So who are you anyway?" He asked her. "My name is Melody. Marshall's "mother"." She replied. "Yeah I heard about that..." Ninja Marshall said. "So who are you dating in this world?" Ninja Chase said to his double "I was dating...She died..." Chase said sadly "You must be from another world." she said. "Yeah me and my friends are lost." Ninja Marshall replied to melody's Question. "Maybe i can help a bit." "That'd be great!" Marshall's tail wagged "Which world?" "The last time we where there. We fought off a evil ghost attack as the Pawbusters." "I see...coordinates?" "No idea" "You will make it hard for me..." "Sorry me and my friends are kinda new to this." "I was going to open a portal for you. But if it was too far I wouldn't be able." Ninja Marshall sighed. "I guess me and the guys will have to keep hopping worlds." His tail drooped "I can tell you where we are right now though." "That would help thank you..." he cheered a bit. "World PP34. Universe: N63 of the dreamers realm." She said. "Um thanks." Ninja Marshall said, he wrote it down and put the note in his pack. "Also...I wouldn't face an NDE here if I was you." "A what?" "Near death experience." "Okay good idea btw did I tell you that ninjas can fake death?! It's super cool!" Ninja Marshall said wagging his tail. "Don't do it or I'll sense it." "Really..." Ninja Marshall's double said. "NDE equals that u might be chosen for the reaper game." "Oops, okay and what is that reaper stuff thing?" "You have seven days to complete seven challenges. One each day. If you fail, you die." Marshall said. "Marshall!" Melody yelled at her adopted son. "Thanks other me." Ninja Marshall said, he wrote another note and put it away. "Those who didn't go through it aren't supposed to know." Melody said to Marshall, ignoring Ninja Marshall. "Really?" Ninja Marshall said, "Oops my bad sorry." __________________________________________________ Ninja Chase suddenly appeared behind Melody. "Time to go, Marshall." He said. Melody Jumped at the noise "Hey Chase!" Ninja Marshall said as soon as he saw his friend The Chase of this world ran up panting. "Guys!" He said to Ninja Nan and Ninja Chase, "You run too fast! "Hello, Melody right?" Ninja Chase said ignoring his other self "Yeah we're fast!" Nan said happily to this world's Chase "Hi my prince." Melody said to Ninja Chase. "I see they told you about me." "Nah," He replied, "I overheard you guys as I snuck up. And I'm not your prince so forget it!" "You will get used to it." This dimension's Marshall said with a slight hint of annoyance at the nickname. "Freaky. Anyway Rocky's got the portal working." Ninja Chase said to Ninja Marshall "How does it work?" Melody asked him. "I dunno ask him." Ninja Chase turned and ran up to the lookout with the other Ninja Pups following "This worlds interuniversal barrier is weak." she said even though they weren't listening. Ninja Marshall Turned to his counterpart and his "Mother" "You guys coming?" "Sure prince Marshall." Melody said and then vanished. (Later they learned that she could teleport.) Ninja Chase suddenly appeared behind Melody. "Time to go, Marshall." He said. Melody Jumped at the noise "Hey Chase!" Ninja Marshall said as soon as he saw his friend The Chase of this world ran up panting. "Guys!" He said to Ninja Nan and Ninja Chase, "You run too fast! "Hello, Melody right?" Ninja Chase said ignoring his other self "Yeah we're fast!" Nan said happily to this world's Chase "Hi my prince." Melody said to Ninja Chase. "I see they told you about me." "Nah," He replied, "I overheard you guys as I snuck up. And I'm not your prince so forget it!" "You will get used to it." This dimension's Marshall said with a slight hint of annoyance at the nickname. "Freaky. Anyway Rocky's got the portal working." Ninja Chase said to Ninja Marshall "How does it work?" Melody asked him. "I dunno ask him." Ninja Chase turned and ran up to the lookout with the other Ninja Pups following "This worlds interuniversal barrier is weak." she rsaid even though they wheren't listening. Ninja Marshall Turned to his counterpart and his "Mother" "You guys coming?" "Sure prince Marshall." Melody said and then vanished. (Later they learned that she could teleport.) Everest joined them "Hey guys!" She bumped into Ninja Marshall by mistake. "oh, hi other Everest." He said, "I have to jump back to my world bye!" He rushed off with the others. "Hi Marshall." She said, just before he rushed off. "Wait! I have to ask something!" He screeched to a hault. "what's up?" He said as he walked back to her. Ninja Skye walks up behind them, slowly taking her time. "Are we still going out tonight?" Everest asked him. "Well Everest look it's like this..." he started to say only to hear a growl of rage coming from Ninja Skye. "WHAT DiD SHE SAY!!!!???" The enraged ninja roared. "RUN! Run! Skye's mad!!!" Ninja Marshall yelled nudging everest to run. "W-what?!" Was all the confused husky could say as she began to run for her life. Ninja Skye started to throw Ninja Stars at her, barely missing! Ninja Marshall quickly grabbed a net to catch Skye with. He tryed to grab Her, but she leapt out of the way. Ninja Skye chased Everest up towards the lookout. "What did I do?!" Everest asked the crazed cockapoo Meanwhile The ninja Everest was talking with Ninja Rubble. "Hey look there's the me of this world!" She said to Him. "Why's Skye chasing her with her fan weapons?" He asked. "Heeeeelp! She wants me dead!!!!!" Everest screamed in terror as Skye closed in for the kill. Suddenly Ninja Marshall leaped at Ninja Skye crying: "Cowabunga!" He landed on top of her and held her still. "Why do you want me dead?!" Everest asked from ten feet away. "Let me go i'll kill that little BF Stealer i'll cut her thro..mmhmhmh" Skye was cut off by the everest of her world stuff a wet rag on her mouth. "Sorry i think you got our Marshall mixed with yours." The ninja husky said to her counterpart. "You mean you are from other world? Awesome!" Everest said her tail wagging. "Yeah and we're ninjas too." Ninja Everest added. "Did you meet everyone?" "I didn't meet me yet, but I think everyone else met themselves." Ninja Rubble said. "I didn't meet my self either." Tundra said, sighing a bit. "You don't look familiar..." Everest said. "Then I don't exist in this world..." She said with a sigh. The rubler of this world walked up, He had gone to mister Porter's and his belly was full to the brim. Another pup was with him. "That voice...Tundra?" She said with surprise. "You found a way into my world?" "Um who are you?" Tundra asked the pup. The pup was a german shepard with yellow eyes. Before the pup could answer, Ninja Rocky walked up to them. "Hey tundra i think i got the portal working..." He stopped when he saw the new comer. "Oh hello." He said to her. "You dont remember me?" The pup said to Tundra. "I got pulled into your world." "No I don't. I think you met another version of me." "Now it makes sense...sorry for confusing you..." she apologized. "I'm Ember." "I forgot to say something my princes..." Meldoy tryed to say but was interrupted "No problem nice to know there's more then one of me." Ninja Tundra said. "I forgot to say something my princes..." Melody said. "What is it melody?" Ninja Marshall asked. "The interuniversal barrier of this world is unstable." She said "....And that means?" "U must open a portal tilted 45° and the angle you form when u enter must be 90° at a speed of 50km/hr" She said making everyone but rocky's head spin. "It's easier here though." Melody siad and lead them to a cliff over the sea. Ninja Rocky oepned a portal right next to them "No it must be 3 cm above sea." she said stressing the point. "Ok let me try again." He opened a new portal Ninja rocky opens a new portal and the old closes "Now." Melody said to the ninja, "Let me push you." Ninja Chase gulped. "Ok....?" "Who goes first?" She asked "I will." Ninja Marshall said boldly. willing to give his life up for the others. Melody pushed him off the cliff not letting Skye hug him or kiss him luck. "Wahahhh!" Ninja Marshall screamed as he flew down towards the portal. He hit it just right crashing into the next world. Melody pushed the others after him and they all fell into the next world. They landed on Marshall too. Part 2 "Oww...." Marshall said, "I guess that was doomed to happen..." "Sorry Marshall." Skye said and helped him up. They looked around at this world. It was like their home. but they knew it wasn't. They walked along and presently heard voices. They listen and heard the PAW Patrol of this world laughing and talking about some sort or creatures that they called misty shaodws. "Wait those things sound like the shadow ghosts we fought not long back." Chase said remembering their time in the maze of shadows. (Check the episode from Pawbusters "Yeah let's listen." Skye said in whisper. They sat there listening to an account of A adventure with ponies and little people that use math to save the day. They heard how the PAW Patrol had help lock away a little squid creature in a tank of water. "That explains a lot." Marshall said to his friends in whisper. "Let's get to the next world Rocky." Everest said, not noticing Rubble staring at her and sighing. "Ok the machine's still charged." He said and opened a portal and they jumped in. They looked around this new world and gasped as they saw huge fat blobs of canines that looked just like them. "I can't believe how fat they are!" Chase cryed in astonishment. "Let's get out of here before I puke!" Marshall said. They leaped into another portal hoping beyond hope that their home would be next. They came out in a park in the middle of a huge city. "Wow!" Everest said as she looked around. She had never been in a city before. "Look!" Marshall cied pointing to nine statughes of them. They rushed over to them and read a plate that was set up on a stand. Too the heroes who saved our city from Gozer. Marshall, Skye, Chase, Nan, Rocky, Tundra, Rubble, and Everest. "Hey how come Marshall's the first of the list!?" Chase asked. "And I'm last!?" Everest said crossing her front legs in annonice "Oh guys shut up!" Skye said. "Don't you get it? We're home!!!" They whooped and hallered then realized that this couldn't be their home because of it being in a city not a small town! They turned and saw a crowd had gathered. "I can't believe it..." A teenager said. He walked up to the dogs. He rach his hand out for Chase to sniff. Chase did and suddenly cried out; "Ryder!!!" They all dog piled him happily. They couldn't believe it. They where home at last! Ep 3 home at last / what the fur happened while we were gone?! What happened to the town Ryder?" Marshall asked as he looked around the city's skyscrapers. "Well after you disappeared," Ryder began, "some huge company saw the mess made by Gozer. They asked the Mayor if she'd like them to rebuild the town into a huge city. She agreed it took years for them to do it about..... " Ryder stopped and thought about it for a while. "Two. That was three years ago." "You mean we've been gone for five years!!??!!" The PAW Patrol yelled. "Sadly yes." he sighed. "Katie and I almost gave up hope that you'd come back..... "But you did!" They all walked back to the lookout. It was the only thing that was unchanged. "At least somethings don't change." Nan said, she smiled at Chase and whispered something to him. Chase nodded. "Look our houses are still here!" Everest yelled and ran up to hers. "Wait i thought mine was at Jake's...." "I moved it here because Jake couldn't take care of it with all his work to do around the lodge." Ryder replied and let them get used to their houses again before he asked. "What happened to you guys anyway?" They all sat down and told him how they had ended up in the world of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and how Master Splinter had taught them Ninjitzu. And how it had taken years to learn it. "But not as long as it would have taken some people." Marshall said, "Be cause we became mutants. But I'm glad to be normal again." He reach over and pulled Skye over to him and kisses her cheek. Suddenly they heard a twig crack and turned to see Spider-Pup holding a welcome back Basket. "Hey guys welcome back." He said and handed them the basket, "thought you'd enjoy a few home made cookies and pecan pie." He chuckled and swung off back into the city. "Wow that was unexpected." Skye said. As she watched Rubble ruffle though the basket. "You better share Rubble." Nan said eyeing Rubble, like he'd eat the whole thing. Which he would if he could. "I won't Nan, don't worry." Rubble said as he took a bite of a huge chocolate chip cookie. Then he handed out some more to his friends. Ryder cut the pie as they told him ofthe strange dimensions they went though. Later that night they got ready for bed as they had done years ago. "Nice to be back in the old groove." Nan said, "Say Chase want to play that round of Pup pup boogie now?" "Sure let's go!" Chase replied. They walked past the othe who where lying down and into the lookout and started up pup pup boogie 7. They boogied the night away and feel asleep on the pillows in the lookout cuddled up together. The next morning the others found them. They all thought they where so cute cuddled together. Marshall even took a picture of them. Far away from the lookout in an office building in the city. "...So to conclude Mister Kriby." Mayor Goodway said. She was sitting in a chair across from a black haired man name Jack Kirby. "Your changes to the city have made it a better place but crime has followed it." "Yes I understand that Mayor Goodway." Jack replied. "But crime always appears in large cities." "I guess your right sir." She replied. "I guess i must get back to my office at the town hall. Thanks for your time." She got up and left the building. Jack stood up and looked out at the city that he had supervized the creation of. He started to laugh, harder and harder. Then he stopped and turned and left the room. The PAW Patrol met with some old friends of theirs at Mister Porters new three story restrunt. "..It's so great to see you guys back together." Mister Porter said smiling a big smile. "It sure is." Alex said. He was now ten years old and a little more mature then he used to be. "I sure missed you guys." Katie said. The pups were a bit over welmed by all this. Not only did their friends miss them but the whole of Adventure Bay had. They had changed from their ninja suits, and back to their collars. They had missed the town and now they where stuck in a huge city. It was going to take a while to get used to this. "...So did you miss us?" Pepper asked them drawing them out of their thoughts. "Or course we did." Chase said for all of them. "So did you see any other versions of me or Pepper while you where gone?" Brittany asked. She wasn't as shy as she had been when they left. "No sorry." Marshall said. "It's fine, Kinda makes me feel speciel." She replied. "I wonder if there are any more dimensions to explore?" Pepper asked the air. "Melody said there where." Marshall said. "Melody?" Katie asked. "My mother of sorts, from another world." He replied, looking uneasly at the rememberice of her. Pepper's face suddenly changed to a uncomferable stare, he then left saying he didn't feel well. Suddenly they saw Spider-Pup swinging by the building. He wayed to them and swung on. Brittany smiled as she watched him leave. Tundra caught the look. I'd bet that Brittany has a fan girl crush on him. Tundra thought, giggling. Later the nine friends asked Ryder when they could get back to going on missions. "Guys.." Ryder sat down. "There's a new recuse team in Adventure Bay now..." "No you don't mean...." Chase started to say, not believing his ears. "....That Adventure Bay has no more need of the PAW Patrol..." Ryder said sadily. (Cliffhanger time!~) Ep 4 What do you mean we're out of a job!/the purple demon gang Ep 5 engaged Ep 6 fight to the wedding Ep 7 the truth reveiled Ep 8 happiness in Darkness Ep 9 Trapped Ep 10 Freed Ep 11 Leave me alone Blizzard! Ep 12 Oh no not again Category:The m+s saga Category:Dimension X-10-78-4 Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:TMNP Category:Dimension crossovers